


Dining Party!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [28]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: As Natsu continues to spend more time with Grizz, Machi begins to feel neglected and that once confident guise is at risk of being broken.





	Dining Party!

It was currently 6:30 AM and Machi Amayadori finally arose from sleep.   
Slowly rising up, she gave a yawn. It was still pretty early so Natsu wasn’t up yet.

‘I’m gonna go make breakfast for him and me! I think I'm going to make his favorite, salmon curry.’

Machi thought as she began out her room and downstairs.

But she noticed the more she went downstairs...she could smell the strange fragrance of toast….it smelled a little burnt.

But who was downstairs cooking at a time like this? She thought. Her mind quickly coming to the conclusion, Natsu made breakfast for me!

Even if it was a bit mediocre to decide on toast it was the thought that counted! Happily going downstairs she entered in the kitchen to see a different sight.

Grizz. And he had an apron on?

Turning around, Grizz noticed the girl standing in the doorway.

“Ah! There you are Machi! Come come!” He said with a sugared smile, and sitting her down at a table.

Grizz soon placed a bowl of cold water rice and some pretty dark toast in front of her.

Peering down at the mediocre meal with a frown she couldn’t help but feel something strange. All she could think was ‘Why is he here so early?’

About to eat some of the rice she squinted in the bowl to see traces of something...brown.

Picking the brown thing out she quickly realized what it was, and what all the other brown parts in the rice were for as she picked out more of it.

Fur.

Pushing the bowl away she looked at him with a nervous smile; She felt a bit bad to tell the bear the news; “I appreciate the food Grizz-San, but there’s a bunch of fur in the rice.”

To confirm her accusation, Natsu soon spat out traces of brown fur from his mouth.

Grizz looked at the girl with a nervous smile, letting out a forced chuckle as he took the bowl back from both of them.

“Haha...Gomen Machi-Chan..” Grizz said as he turned away, flooded in embarrassment.

As Machi ate her toast, she soon watched Natsu walk over to him and wrap two paws around him, cuddling him.

“I think you did great with breakfast. Just try a hairnet next time?” Natsu softly told the other.

Grizz simply nodded in response to the bear.   
Separating from him, Natsu suddenly focused his attention back to Machi, “Machi, we’re going out tonight, so I'm going to try and have someone babysit you.” Natsu informed.

“Ah! I don’t need no babysitter! I’m going to a dinner party with friends tonight!” Machi said with a fiery smile.

This was true as she got one from Panda two days ago while at work. She even get a tuxedo to fit the formal setting!

Natsu stared at her for a moment. Completely silent as a frown began to form, before he nodded in okay.

“Make sure they bring you home safely. I’m trusting you Machi.” Natsu said with a stern look.

Machi simply nodded in response; Beginning to smile as she saw the brown bear’s stern gaze soften into a smile.

Beginning to walk out the room, she soon went upstairs and picked the envelope from the end table. Clutching a bit tighter, she hoped this was a good ‘party.’

-

“I trust you to stay safe and have fun today!” Natsu said with a smile, as he exited out the house.

Waving to Machi, he soon got on all fours, letting Grizz get on his back before he walked away, his and Grizz’s form slowly getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Waving back, Machi sighed and looked down. Something still didn’t feel right.

A few hours later, Panda comes to the door, with a tuxedo on. Knocking on the door, he was soon answered with a Machi, who had a tux on.

“Whoa! That’s a nice tux!” Panda exclaimed with a smile.

“Thank you Panda-San...I got it from my grandma’s closet.” Machi said, stepping outside with the bear.

Getting in the passenger seat, Machi soon relaxed in it as Panda began to drive off.

He wasn’t gunning it thankfully so the car trip felt a relief. With the window down, the breeze gently whipped against her face, it felt calming.

“You know...Panda-San...I’m actually glad to be doing this.” Machi said, as the car slowed down, in front of the Grizzly house.

Getting out with Machi, Panda looked at her a bit confused.

“What do you mean?”

“It feels nice...just getting a break from home...you see...” Machi began, as she opened the door.

Stopping in her tracks, she looked past her boss, the one bear she saw at that scary bar, and her eyes locked right on the two bears. Grizz and Natsu.

“What are you two doing HERE? Didn’t you have a date?!” Machi asked, in complete shock.

“Well yeah….” Grizz said.

“Here.” Natsu finished.

“We were invited.” Natsu explained to Machi.

Taking a deep breath, Machi decided...I have to do the most mature thing...suck it up...just take a deep breath...and bear this dinner party.

Taking a seat between Shirokuma and Panda, she sat across Grizzly, Grizz, and Natsu.

She held small talk with Shirokuma as the food was getting cooked.

The polar bear held plenty of puns, which seemed to make her and Panda laugh, but make everyone else groan in irritation.

As the food came out though, she could no longer, distract herself with small talk, as she quietly ate her noodles.

Everyone was just listening as Natsu talked about Grizz, she continued to eat as everyone was looking at them.

“Grizz-Chan, did really well with breakfast today!” Natsu said, causing the girl to look down at the bowl more and silently cringe.

“Oh really? I’m proud of you bro!” Panda said with a smile, earning a smile from the smaller Grizzly.

“You’re really getting better at this cooking thing!” Panda said with a smile.

“Aw thanks bro..” Grizz blushed a bit at the compliment.

“Ah yes! I’m even thinking of having him cooking breakfast more often. So he can grow even better in cooking.”

“Oh Machi-Chan, you may have competition in the kitchen.” Shirokuma said with a smile, lightly nudging her.

Machi’s face darkened at the polar bear’s words. She was in complete shock, and suddenly she knew why she felt awful.

Not even asking to be excused from the table, she pushed the bowl away from her. Getting up she quietly pushed her seat in, before sitting in front of the coffee table.

“Machi?” Natsu finally asked, his attention on her as she sat there lone.

“Leave me alone.” She said a bit roughly.

Natsu could only look at her in shock. This didn’t sound right.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?” Natsu asked, a frown beginning to come on his face.

Machi could feel his frown piercing through her….and it was agonizing.

“Because you’re wrong.” Machi began quietly.

“This breakfast...”

“It was awful! There was fur in it...and I hated it! I hated the breakfast! And this dinner party! I hate it! I hate having to act ‘mature’ and stop feeling bad about things! I hate how I have to suppress everything so YOU can be comfortable! I hate everything!” Machi said with much force, hands snaking under the coffee table, it was too late for Natsu to intervene as it was flipped over by her.

It falling on the ground upside down with a hard thud. Cups from the table now lie on the floor, and plenty of papers/magazines lie sprawled across the floor as well.

“My coffee table!” Grizzly gasped in shock, beginning to get up now.

Looking at Machi worriedly Natsu sighed before saying, “Could you please excuse us for a moment?”

Panda looked at the two before giving a nod of approval.

“Come on you guys, let’s get outside for a moment….and look at the backyard I guess.” Panda said, leading everyone out, Grizzly occasionally bringing up the coffee table again amongst the murmur of talking.

Looking at Machi now lying down on the floor in fetal position, he could only look down at her for a moment.

He noticed she was crying as he could hear her quietly sobbing.

“Machi….” Natsu said softly, picking the girl from the floor, to have her sit straight up.

“Why did you do that? Just tell me, no lying.” Natsu said sternly.

“Because...you’ve been...so emotionally distant with me lately.” Machi began, wiping her tears, but more coming down as she talked.

“You don’t hug me..you don’t give any tiny signs of affection anymore...you...just been...leaving me alone! It…..feels like you don’t want me around anymore!

“It all started...that first time you guys went on that date….I felt so depressed….and scared...and alone! You just canceled OUR time for him at the last moment! You didn’t even try to comfort me before or after the whole date! I had to have Panda-San and Grizzly-san cheer me up!” She barked, roughly shoving the bear onto the ground now, he looked up at her in shock as she stood above him, hands clenched.

Flinching with paws in front of him, he expected Machi to go off and begin an assault...but to his surprise...her hand soon unclenched as she was crying?

“Maybe I should just go and live on my own…..or at least try too….maybe then...you wouldn’t HAVE to worry about me ever again and you can be happy with Gri-”

Suddenly Machi felt herself be lifted up by her shoulders, to look Natsu in the eyes. His stern look was now just a broken one.

Tears was in his eyes as he looked at her, before bringing her into a hug.

“I’m sorry Machi….” Was all he could begin with, his voice beginning to falter. Keeping his composure was growing harder.

“I thought….you wanted...me to back off from you...I thought you wanted complete independence...I grew more distant...because I figured, you could never grow independent, if I treated you like I usually do…that I HAD too do it...”

“Natsu….” She began, wiping a tear from his eye.

“I want the freedom to be able to make my own decisions and choices…..but...it was never my choice to stop loving you. You’re my guardian bear...” Was all she could say before tightly wrapping her hands around his head, hugging him.

Separating, Natsu looked at her with a weak smile; “Say….when we get home, we can play that board game tomorrow...and try to have fun like we used too….okay?”

Machi simply nodded with a tearful smile.

Putting her down, his stern gaze came back.

“But first, you need to rearrange that coffee table, and put everything back on it. And then you need to apologize to Mr Grizzly for flipping his table, and Grizz-San for saying you hated breakfast. He worked really hard on it.”

Machi simply nodded in response, as she began to set everything back the way it was. It would be better that way.


End file.
